Jinx
I know this will sound strange to hear me say, but... I like this girl. True, she's cocky, brash, sarcastic and she tried to hotwire the Batmobile while I was out of the Batcave, but... in a way, I find she actually reminds me somewhat of... of Jason. Just like him, she's also all but bursting with potential. If she could be properly moulded, away from the warped ideals of the likes of Brother Blood and Happosai, she could have the potential of being a great hero. Perhaps I am slightly biased here, Jinx being the only one of Dick's friends/enemies that I have actually met in person, but I am considering recommending that he take her in officially. Not only would there be no fear of him growing overly attached to her, and unable to act as a proper leader, but she's already quite smitten with that Hibiki boy, and is actively pursuing him anyway. I would be a hypocrite if I said I couldn't see the allure of turning a hardened criminal back from a life of crime, and, frankly, after meeting Happosai just once, and knowing that she had been subjected to his presence for several months... honestly, that girl deserves any happiness she can find. '' ''--- Batman '' Jinx' is a former villainess and current student of Happosai. Prior being his student, Jinx was a top student of the H.I.V.E. Academy. She is in love with and (one of) the love interest of Ryoga Hibiki.''' History Very little of the Subject's history is known. First recorded appearance of the Subject was as a member of the Organization Designation: H.I.V.E. Academy. After the destruction of the Academy, the Subject vanished from view again. The subject did not resurface until several months later, in the company of Happosai, having become his disciple for unknown reasons. The Subject battled the criminal Subject: 839: Codename: Killer Croc and defeated him. The Subject then spent time in the tutelage of Batman before travelling to Steel City and again vanishing from observation. Latest reports have shown the Subject in Jump City, acting in a supporting role to the Team Designation: Teen Titans. Subject's objectives and motivations are currently unknown; further research is required. Abilities The Subject's abilities are... difficult to define. High levels of energy generation have been demonstrated, though the exact nature of the power generated defies analysis at this point in time. The Subject, when questioned about her powers, described them as being 'bad luck', or an abstract ability to affect causality. Neither of these could be confirmed. Though, when the Subject was asked to demonstrate her abilities, certain unusual and abstract occurrences were recorded, such as machines spontaneously shutting down, otherwise solid objects spontaneously suffering from structural failure, and even acts which could only be described as 'pure serendipity', it is impossible to determine if the Subject's powers are acting in such a way as to affect causality or if her powers are simply acting on a subconscious level that even she is unaware of. The Subject is also a highly trained martial artist, possessing physical traits of super human level. Strength, endurance and resilience are all far in excess of a baseline human of her height, weight and gender. Agility, reflexes and flexibility are all Olympic level or higher. Subject has also demonstrated several 'Secret Techniques', taught to her by Subject: 9781: Codename: Happosai. Thus far, it is unclear if these esoteric abilities are actually martial in nature or merely new applications of her existing power set. Exploitable Weaknesses The Subject has demonstrated no obvious weaknesses to exploit at this time. Analysis of fighting style indicates that a more straight forward, brute force attack is more difficult for her to counter. Due to the nature of her powers, heavily armed or unorthodox opponents will be at a disadvantage. Highest Probability of incapacitating the Subject is to attack her head on using only pure martial arts. *Special Note: Subject has received limited personal training from Subject: 002: Codename: Batman specifically to overcome this weakness in her combat style. Extreme caution should be used in apprehending the Subject. Current Threat Level C '' '' Category:Dark Titans Category:Characters Category:Yankee